The Fairy Tale Chronicles: Red
by mysteria-wilson
Summary: A different and sexy telling of Red Riding Hood. Red has harbored a strong dislike for all Quileute people since their wolves attacked her village. While heading to her grandmother's house she meets one. Set in an Alternate Universe and will not follow the work of Stephenie Meyer but be loosely used throughout this story. Rated M for lots of Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stepheine Meyer and the plot is a combination of my own and the author of the original fairy tale.

**Chapter One**

_When I was younger, my mother, Celeste and I would walk through the woods surrounding our small town of Forks. My small hand tightly grasped in her as she pointed out various flowers and trees. Our walks usually carried no true destination. We would just wander through the forest and various meadows surrounding the town that was being built. It was during one of these walks that we learned of the tribe from the North. The Quileute people were strangers to us and my mother always warned me to stay away from them. They were a savage group who didn't take kindly to civil people like us._

_ As I became older, I was allowed more responsibility. My mother allowed me to make the journey from our village to my grandmother's house in the woods. She chose to continue to live alone after my grandfather passed so it was up to me to spend time with her to ensure she wasn't too lonely. My father worried that I would be taken by the Quileute as Grams' house was near the border but my mother managed to convince him otherwise._

_ I made the trip about twice a month, always spending three or four days with Grams, learning how to sew and make bread; skills I would need when I married. I dreaded the day. I knew marriage meant giving up your freedom and becoming a submissive person to your husband. I longed to be like my grandmother. Independent and submissive to no one. But I knew it would break my mother's heart if I chose to live the life of a spinster as she called Grams sometimes. So as I grew, I allowed my mother to prepare me for the day when some young man would come knocking and ask my father for my hand._

_ I was now 18 and a few suitors came offering gifts but no decision had been made as of yet. But I knew my mother was leaning towards Riley. He was considered beautiful by many of the young women in the village but I could care less. I saw him when I ventured past the lumber yard where he worked on my way to Grams' place all the time and he always offered me a bright smile and advice about sticking to the trail. And today was no different._

_ "Hey Sage! Where are you headed?" Riley called out to me._

_ "To Grams' house. She's not feeling very well so I'm bringing her some medicine and treats from Mother."_

_ "I'm surprised your father allowed you to go. Many of the men near the Northern Wall have reported sights of wolves from the Quileute reservation. It isn't safe for a beautiful woman like you to be walking through the woods all alone, unprotected." He looked down at me with serious eyes._

_ "I'm sure I'll be fine. I've made this trip so many times and I've never come across a wolf or a Quileute. Besides I should be back in two days' time. Grams doesn't feel like she will be ill for much longer."_

_ Riley shook his head, his shaggy dark blond hair flopping to and fro as he did. He moved a bit closer and grabbed both my hand, pulling them to his chest. Even through his tunic and vest, I could feel the heat his body generated. His brown eyes bore into my green orbs once more as he leaned into to place a chaste kiss upon my lips. I turned at the last second so his lips landed on my cheek. It was improper for him to kiss me as I was not betrothed to him. Or so I thought. _

_ "I thought you knew. I went to your father this morning and asked him for your hand and he agreed. We will be married in the spring."_

_ His statement hit me like a ton of bricks. I wasn't prepared for this. I needed some time and wanted a say in how I would live my life. This was all happening too fast for me. Riley was looking at me expectantly, obviously waiting for me to response to the news of him being my husband._

_ "I…I…this is…"_

_ "Riley, we have to go. We're needed on the east side." Someone called out to him. I let out a breath, thankful I wouldn't have to respond right away. Riley gave me a sad smile before imparting his advice once more._

_ "Be careful. I can't lose you." He stated the longing apparent._

_ I waved and slipped the red hood of my cloak over my head as I ventured onto the path. As the woods deepened, I started voicing my thoughts out loud._

_ "Riley and I are to be married. In the spring. That is several moons away but …I don't know if I am ready to be his. And I am certain he will be expecting my answer when I return. As if my parents would allow me to say no. My father already accepted his offering. And as soon as I return there will be the party to celebrate the news. The entire village will then know. I'll be the envy of all the unwedded women. But that is something they can have. I have no desire to be his wife or anyone else's. Maybe I should just stay with Grams. I could live with her and be free to be whoever I desired."_

_ I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed I wandered off the path and deeper into the woods where a large wolf was lapping water from a stream. My breath caught in my throat. I had heard of the wolves but never seen one. They were larger than I'd been led to believe them to be. As he hadn't noticed me yet, I started backing away slowly. I was almost back to the clearing when I lost my footing and snapped a branch. The wolf's massive head snapped up and set his gaze upon me. There was a brief second of silence before he started charging towards me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_ I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed I wandered off the path and deeper into the woods where a large wolf was lapping water from a stream. My breath caught in my throat. I had heard of the wolves but never seen one. They were larger than I'd been led to believe them to be. As he hadn't noticed me yet, I started backing away slowly. I was almost back to the clearing when I lost my footing and snapped a branch. The wolf's massive head snapped up and set his gaze upon me. There was a brief second of silence before he started charging towards me._

_ I turned to run, fumbling with the pouch on my belt. When I found the knife my father gave me, I turned and pointed it in front of me. But to my surprise, the wolf was gone. I looked through the tree but the animal appeared to have vanished. I kept my knife out and my wits about me as I continued on towards Grams' house. I was about halfway there when I heard something snap behind me. I took off running once more, stopping when I saw a young man leaning back onto a tree, appearing to be sleeping._

_ "Hello over there? Are you okay?" I called out as I approached._

_ "I am fine, just a little tired. I have travelled a long way" Came the response. He still didn't lift his head but I felt a bit safer approaching him._

_ "Are you hungry? I have some sweet cakes and a bit of water." I offered to him. He quickly sprung to his feet and grabbed my arm, staring into my eyes. I quickly pulled my knife out and stuck it close enough to his side that he could feel it against his ribs. He looked down at my feeble attempt to injure him and smirked. "Don't hurt yourself with that thing, Red."_

_ He was a cocky one but handsome. He appeared well over 6 feet in height and looked to be maybe 19 or 20 but had a childish roundedness to his face. His long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the band at the nape of his neck; his skin was a beautiful russet color. But his dark, piercing eyes were his most intriguing feature._

_My mother warned me about speaking with strangers but I never thought I would ever need to heed her advice until now. The stranger in front of me was enigmatic, which fed into his charm but I had never seen him in the village which meant he was not to be trusted. I pulled the knife out of his side and tucked it into my basket before running off into the woods, not stopping until I reached Grams' house._

_ Once I calmed myself, I told Grams of the decision for me to marry Riley in the spring._

_ "And what is it that you want my child?"_

_ I sighed happily. No one understood me better than Grams. She herself left her family and the village she grew up in when her parents didn't approve of the man she chose for marriage. They lived here in this house after their marriage. It was the house my grandfather died in. The place where Grams lived in peace, free to be whoever she chose._

_ "I want to be free to decide what I want for my life. Riley is a fine man and he will make a great husband and provider, but I am uncertain if that is what I want for my life."_

_ Grams nodded her understanding. "I admire your fire and spirit but don't take my life for the glamorous existence you think it to be." After that, we spoke nothing else of the matter, moving on to other topics. But there was one in the back of my mind that I had yet to divulge. The mysterious stranger from the woods. There was something powerful about him. He had a certain something that drew you in and evoked feelings that you otherwise would deny._

_ My thoughts were consumed of him until the wee hours of the morning and my dreams were hardly pure as he invaded those as well. A part of me hoped to see him on the journey home but I quickly quelled the thought. Grams told me that she chose her existence as the man her parents wanted her to marry was less than honorable in his intentions. She chose my grandfather out of love but also out of honor and respect for her parents and herself. Riley was a good and honorable man. All he desired was my love and loyalty._

_ So after the two days passed and Grams was feeling a lot better, I set off for home with the intent of giving Riley his answer. I was once again at the halfway mark in between my two homes when I decided to break for lunch. I had just settled when the stranger stepped out from behind a tree. I pulled the knife from the basket and tossed it towards him as he approached. It just barely missed him, lodging in the tree just by his ear._

_ "Whoa, easy there Red." He smirked as he pulled it swiftly out of the tree. He held it flat in his hand as he approached. "Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I have been known to be a bit extreme and brut like in my nature. But I have to wonder what a girl from the city is doing so far out in the woods and so close to the Quileute reservation." He smirked as I snatched my knife from his grasp._

_ "How did you know I was from the city?"_

_ "Your clothes suggest such. Where I am from, the women do not wear such items with the intent of drawing attention to their…womanly features." He leaned forward, pinning me with his gaze. I looked down at my attire. I was dressed like the other women in my village, a simple tan corset and full length skirt. On my back I wore the red cloak Grams gave me as a present on my 16__th__ birthday. But he was dressed more modestly. His pants and vest were a dark green color, matching the forest; his arms free of any clothing save for his hunting cloak._

_ "You have such an untouched beauty about you Red. Your caramel skin and brown eyes seem to want to draw me in" I glanced up and the expression on his face shocked me. His eyes bore into my, a feral and predatory look in them. It made him irresistible. I invited him to join me for lunch, feeling a strong attraction to him._

_ We sat there dining on bread and cheese as I learned more about him and his village._

_ "I'm Jacob. I live in the village close to the North."_

_ "Then you might have seen the wolves that continually terrorize our village. My father has led a many hunting groups into the woods in the hopes of finding their den."_

_ "The wolves are not the problem. You're village is expanding and encroaching on their territory. You can't blame them for relying on their animalistic instincts to defend their lands. You have no need to be afraid of them so long as you don't bother them." He stated, a little on edge._

_ I left the subject alone, packing up my lunch. The sun was setting and I needed to be heading back. "It was nice to meet you Jacob. Maybe I will see you again when I journey back to my Grams' place."_

_ He rose to his feet and nodded, pulling out a wooden object from his belt. "Should you find yourself in trouble while out in the woods just blow on this and I will come to aid you." I took it from him, rolling it over in my hands. It was a whistle; hand carved with thee end the head of a wolf. I smirked and waved goodbye as I continued on my way._

_ The journey home was taken at a leisurely pace. But when I came through the woods, I was shocked to see the community in such an uproar. Something had happened._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_ The journey home was taken at a leisurely pace. But when I came through the woods, I was shocked to see the community in such an uproar. Something had happened._

_ I ran from the trail and into the town, searching for a familiar face when I heard my mother's high pitch voice calling my name. I rushed forward into her arms as she enveloped me tightly, tears in her eyes._

_ "Mother, what happened here?" I gestured to the town in uproar. Mothers were grabbing their children and dragging them into their homes while the men were gathering up arms and shouting orders. There had been another attack. I looked up into my mother's eyes and she nodded._

_ "It was one of the woodsmen that work with your father. He was near the North border and it came out and attacked him. They are uncertain if he will be okay. When I heard the bells, I was fearful that the wolf would get you as well but here you are safe and sound. Come on home, you must be hungry." She rambled on. _

_ I followed after her but looked to the woods, certain I saw a pair of warm brown eyes just in the trees._

_ My mother plopped me down at the table and prepared a bowl of beef stew as the door flew open, my father and Riley walking in, placing their weapons at the door. Riley then spied me and rushed forward to embrace me._

_ "Why were you so late returning? I was waiting for you at the edge of the trail but you never showed. And then the wolves came and," he shook his head free of the worry and smiled at me. "All that matters is you're safe now. And you hopefully have an answer for me?" he asked, his eyes pleading._

_ "I…" I fumbled with the words. I knew I wanted to say no but there was no way I could with everyone looking at me, just waiting for the three letter word to come out of my mouth._

_ "She's rendered speechless with all the excitement of the day. I suggest we allow her some sleep and she will have your answer for you in the morning, Riley." My mother stated._

_ He nodded and smiled but his face fell just a bit. "Shall you tell her the news or shall I? He looked to my father. I watched them both before my father cleared his throat in an uncomfortable manner._

_ "With the wolves attacking more frequently, we believe that you shouldn't visit your grandmother for a while. Just until Spring when you and Riley will are married and he can escort you."_

_ "Grandmother needs someone to look after her. Mother is needed here which is why I make the journey. And it isn't that far. And I have my knife. I stay on the trail and don't put myself in danger. How can you do this to me?" I looked to them both but neither would dissolve their resolve. Riley was the first to speak._

_ "Sage, we are doing this for you. We just don't want anything to happen to you."_

_ "I will not bury my daughter because she wanted to put her in the wolves' path! And my word is FINAL!" My father spat._

_ I ran from the room. This is what I had to look forward to. A lifetime of others deciding things for me and having to accept the injustices in my life. When I reached my room, I calmly undressed out of my forest wear; placing my travelling cloak and belt in my trunk. Riley appeared in the doorway, a sad smile on his lips. I sat on my bed and crossed my arms. How could he suggest to my father that I not venture into the woods to see my Grams? That was the only way I would see…him._

_ "Please don't be angry with me. I think that it would be safer for you to stay here in the village with your mother. And once we are married, we can move your grandmother into our home and you can care for her."_

_ I could tell that Riley was trying his best to make me happy but if he knew me at all, he would know that the life he is suggesting isn't one that I want. But Riley would give me anything if he knew it would make me happy. Maybe I could learn to be happy with him. Riley would be an excellent provider and a wonderful husband. He was already loved by my parents and he was very handsome. I should just forget about Jacob and marry Riley. It is what is expected of me and I know I could never defy my parents._

_ I opened my mouth to speak when Riley crashed his lips down on mine. His kiss was hungry and searching, full of lust and desire. It was nice. Riley leaned into me, pushing his hand into the soft mound that was my left breast. A moan escaped his lip. But it felt wrong. I didn't feel the passion or the love he was trying to convey. It just felt like he was not my intended. I knew I needed to stop this before it progressed any further._

_ "STOP!"_

_ Riley quickly withdrew and blushed sheepishly. "I am sorry Sage. I shouldn't have. You're going to be my wife and I should have respected your honor."_

_ "You're right Riley. I am going to be your wife. I accept your offering."_

_ A smile a mile wide broke out on his face and he gathered me into his arms and squeezed me tightly just as a loud howl ripped through the air._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_ Over the next couple of days, my mother threw herself into planning the festivities for our engagement party. Word quickly spread through the village that Riley was no longer available and I was the recipient of many glares from the other young women. My mother held her head high and bragged to anyone who would listen about how he asked for my hand and the gifts he offered. Everyone around me felt ecstatic while I felt longing and loneness. I wanted to be back in the woods, searching for the one that made my heart skip a beat. The whistle he gave me was buried deep in my trunk along with my cloak. Once I was married to Riley, I wouldn't be allowed to have my adventures. Different things would be expected of me._

_ "I should run away. Just pack a bag and run into the woods, never looking back. I could stay with Grams." I fantasized about the life I could have if I did. But it was nothing more than just a fantasy. I knew I would never do it. And my father would come for me as soon as he realized I was gone. It was nice to dream but the reality was tonight I would be officially engaged to Riley. My mother walked in to look me over. She made me a new outfit for the merriment that would take place tonight. It was a rich black skirt and a white peasant shirt with a red waist corset. After making a few adjustments and tightening my corset, I was deemed ready._

_ As things got underway and the ale flowed, our community gathered to celebrate the moment to be shared by Riley and me. He couldn't keep his eyes off me as we danced and received well-wishes. About an hour and half into the party, the bells chimed and someone shouted out the wolves had breached the wall. Riley quickly found me and instructed me to return home and wait for him there._

_ The men quickly sobered up and grabbed arms as the women gathered their families and ran for safety. I did as well, locking the doors behind me. When I got into my room, I threw open my trunk and snatched up my knife and whistle. I opened my window and blew on it sharply though no sound came out. Loud snarls and growls filled the air as the wolves ascended on our town. Shots were fired but I didn't dare look. The animal sounds got closer and I swore I heard a wolf just outside my bedroom door. I hid under my bed and waited until the door flew open. I was preparing to come out and protect my home when I saw not the paws of a wolf but the feet of a human. I slipped out and came face to face with Jacob._

_ He quickly disarmed me and looked me over with dark eyes for a second before leaning down and pulling me into him for a kiss. It was soft but full of desire and an overwhelming sense of fullness. We just broke apart when my bedroom door opened once more, this time Riley filling the doorway._

_ "Sage! Back away; he came with the wolves."_

_ Jacob gave me a half smile before turning and charging at Riley, sending him flying to the ground. Jacob then turned and gathered me in his arms, hopping out the window. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he adjusted me so I was no longer over his shoulders but cradled in his arms so I was shielded from the branches. When we reached an unfamiliar clearing, he placed me back on my feet. I shoved and attempted to return but was uncertain of the way we came._

_ "What was that? You could have hurt Riley or someone else."_

_ "He'll be fine. If I wanted to, I could have killed him but I didn't. I left him there to be found by the others." He called out, continuing on into the woods. "Why are you so concerned about him? You love him or something?"_

_ "I…well…you…he's supposed to be my husband."_

_ "You didn't answer my question. Do you love him?" he turned and looked right at me._

_ "It's none of your business whether I love him or not."_

_ Jacob shrugged and continued on. I followed after him and asked how he knew where I was._

_ "The whistle I gave you for one. It emits a frequency that someone like me can hear." He explained, walking into a cabin. I followed, watching him as he lit an oil lamp and shed his cloak. His arms were muscular but one of his forearms had a weird branding on his shoulder. I stepped closer and ran my fingers over it. He caught my eye and turned to face me._

_ "You asked me how I knew where you were. It's because you're my imprint, my mate. The only one in the world for me."_

_ I sat down on the bed as he explained all of what he was and how I fit into his life. When he finished, I felt overwhelmed. There was so much that we didn't understand about the Quileute people. We believed they were using wolves to attack us when it wasn't wolves but spirit warriors instead. They were curious about the people living so close to their land._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_ "So are you man or are you wolf?" I asked finally._

_ "I am both but I am a man first and spirit warrior second." He told me as he explained in greater detail the legends of his people. It was a story of power and magic, one full of self-sacrifice. Jacob's people were nothing like the monsters my parents and the others made then out to be._

_ I ran my hand along his jaw, something I'd wanted to do since I stumbled upon him in the woods. Jacob cupped my face within his hands and kissed me once again. I fell into him and allowed the essence of him to envelope me, surrounding us in a love haze. I moved to slide my hands up his shirt when he stopped me, his brown eyes slowly opening._

_ "Wait. You need to know, that if we cross this line, there is no going back. We, like our brethren in nature, we mate for life. So just know that if we do this, I'm never letting you go." Jacob said seriously._

_ I answered him with a kiss and continued to undress him. He pulled at the strings of my corset and undid the complicated bun my mother wound my hair into. His long fingers grabbed my shoulders and pushed me backwards until my legs bumped against the simple bed. Jacob gestured for me to sit while he leaned over me and pulled the ends of my shirt and slip it over my head. He then leaned down and nipped at my neck, leaving a bright red spot on my caramel skin before his eyes raked over me, landing on my heaving chest. I sucked in a breath as his fingers grazed my protruding nipples for a brief second before they were replaced by his mouth._

_ A sharp cry left my lips that surprised me. Never before had I felt something like this. Jacob leaned back and removed his shirt and pulled my skirt off in a flash. Suddenly I was as naked as the day I was born and I felt unashamed. When I was with Riley, it didn't feel like this. And now I knew why._

_ Jacob stood in front of me expectantly, waiting for me to make the next move. I reached out and tugged at his pants, his manhood springing forth, a small cropping of hair arching above it. His eyes held a certain seriousness as he asked if I had experience with a man. I explained that only a brief moment with Riley but it was interrupted by a wolf. His playful smirk then returned and he grabbed my hand, placing it on his muscled stomach. "Touch me."_

_ I ran my finger along the tip of his manhood, running my nail along the veins that protruded, shocked when he shuddered. Gripping it a bit more firmly in my hand, I lowered my mouth to the tip and tasted the salty mixture that seemed to ooze from the small slit in the center. Jacob moaned and pushed himself a bit further into my mouth, biting his lip and moaning. I continued, tightening my jaws as he let out a guttural growl and a salty liquid sprayed forth into the back of my throat._

_ Jacob quickly caught his breath as his eyes became predator-like. I scooted away from him but he quickly grabbed my legs and parted them, placing his head in my most private area._

_As he lapped away, I felt myself go feverish with pleasure. All that I knew and had been taught contradicted everything I was experiencing with Jacob. I didn't have to be so prim and proper with him; wear constricting garments and conduct myself in a certain way in the presence of men._

_Jacob's tongue seemed to reach the far ends of the cavity as he plundered and explored. My hands grabbed my bosom and tangled themselves into my hair as I felt pressure building in the pit of my stomach. Just as I felt the pressure released, Jacob slid back up my body and placed a desperate kiss upon my lips._

_"Are you ready? Remember, there's no going back after this. After this, you'll be mine."_

_"Yes."_

_Jacob then took a firm hold of his manhood and rubbed it against my vagina, creating a most fervor friction before positioning himself at the entrance and shoved his way in. A hoarse strangled cry escaped my lips as Jacob slowly pulled out and then pushed back in. Once the pain subsided, I felt the heat of our love making._

_"You're so tight Red." He moaned in my ear._

He readjusted himself so his thighs were pushing mine further into my belly. I could feel his hot breath across my face as his pace quickened. Our eyes met as he said, "I won't stop," before expelled his seed into me. He caught his breath and turned me onto my side, lying behind me. I leaned my head back and captured his lips as he slid into me, more easily this time. My leg was pulled back and he furiously pumped into me, laying more marks along my neck and collar bone. My hand gripped his hair as his fingers walked a train along my hips and rubbed circles at the tip of my entrance. I couldn't contain myself any longer so I let go.

I collapsed, breathless but Jacob wasn't through with me yet. He flipped me over and propped me on my knees, thrusting fast this time. His actions were that of a man consumed with the need to devour he and make me his. It was raw and animalistic. The wolf was in control and he would not let me go until I knew I was his as well. My wails and moans filled the air as he slammed into me and pulled me back into him. My breasts spilled out his hands as he bit my shoulder to mark me as his. In that moment of pleasure and pain, I knew there was nothing I wanted more than to never forget how I felt being in his arms. I wanted that night to mark the first of many nights with this man, this wolf. My love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_ A_s we laid there in post-coital bliss, I came to the realization that I would have to return to my home and speak with my family. When I told this to Jacob, he instantly jumped from the bed and walked away. I wrapped the blanket around my body, suddenly feeling shameful in his presence.

"You want to leave."

I shook my head. "It's not like that Jacob. I have to let my family know that I'm okay. If I don't go back, they'll come looking for me. It won't be pretty. Just let me go and tell them what happened-"

"I don't like this. At least let me come with you." He offered. I shook my head and explained my father and the others would shoot him on sight. He sighed and reluctantly agreed but with the stipulation that if I was not back in three days, he would come to the village for me. Jacob showed me back to the main path, longing in his eyes as I left for home.

As soon as I emerged in the town square, I shed Jacob's cloak and walked towards my home. A voice called out to me and suddenly I was surrounded my by family, Riley and a hunting party. My mother was in tears as she held me. Riley walked in and asked for a bit of privacy and grabbed my arm, not waiting for an answer. He pulled me into him for a brief second before holding at arm's length.

"You're not hurt are you? That savage beast didn't harm you did he?" he asked, checking me over.

"I'm fine. Riley I'm fine. Jacob didn't hurt me." I said before I realized.

"You know his name?" Riley backed away, his eyes narrowing.

"I have to tell you something. I have to tell you all something." I turned back and faced the group that had formed and told them what Jacob told me about his people. When I finished, I had hoped they would see the truth and begin to make amends but I only succeeded in making myself look crazy. So my parents decided then to keep me in the home and move up the wedding. In their eyes, Jacob or my attacker as they'd grown fond of calling him had convinced me that he wasn't the savage beast they knew him and his people to be.

I was watched constantly, never allowed to be in my own bedroom or any room by my lonesome. The three days came and went. There was one brief moment when I was able to sneak away just for a moment. I got just far enough in the woods to hide a bag before Riley found me and dragged me back home. I kept looking for an opportunity to sneak out if just for a brief moment to send Jacob a message to say that I'm okay and will return, to not venture into our village for fear he may be shot.

A week had passed and my protection detail hadn't lessened any. Riley was my only visitor and most of those were spend with my father discussing village business or the affairs surrounding our future marriage.

This is what they were doing one night when I overheard them mentioning another raid into the woods. Since my return, my father, Riley and many other men combed the woods in the hopes of finding the wolves. They refused to believe that Jacob could phase from human to wolf at will. They were more inclined to believe that he was a wolf man of some sort. Riley was speaking about leading the hunt.

"He stole my fiancée away from our engagement party, our home for some sick reason. I want to ensure that he feels the pain and anguish I felt." He explained.

"I am most certain the others will grant you that honor." My father agreed.

I walked out and tried once more to explain that he was not a beast and if they found him in his wolf form, they would be murdering a human being.

"They are just trying to protect their land. It holds their history and we shouldn't be encroaching on it."

"Is that what that monster told you?" Riley turned his harsh gaze on me. I could tell he was getting fed up with me defending the people who attacked us on several occasions but someone needed to.

He softened his gaze and grabbed my hand, kissing it. "Why don't you get some rest? You'll only be here for a few more weeks. Enjoy this time with your parents and let me worry about the beasts."

I could tell he was attempting to pacify me and I knew I wouldn't win the fight. So I departed and formed my plan. Riley and the others would be leaving at first light. If I left right before them, I could search the forest and hopefully warn Jacob.

After grabbing a few more essentials that I kept with me, namely my knife, the whistle, and a few trinkets that Grams gave me over the years. I knew that once I left, I wouldn't be returning. I stayed by the window, wrapped up in both my cloak and his, waiting for the first light.

Eventually I felt my eyes starting to droop. I was fighting against the urge to just take a quick nap when I heard a tap-tap noise. Jacob was on the ledge of the tree outside my window, a warm smile on his face. I eased it open and back away as he jumped in; running back into his arms once he was completely in my room. I looked up at him and just broke down. I wanted him to know that I tried, tried to return, that I wasn't rejected him. "I know. I know. We can discuss it more later. Right now, we need to get out of here. Your hunters are all over the place." He turned towards the window and climbed out onto the limb. He turned and stretched out his hand to me. I grabbed it, amazed at the ease he exhibited as he jumped down, landing softly. He looked up at me and nodded, holding his arms out. I jumped down just as Riley called out my name.

"SAGE!"

Jacob swiftly pushed me behind him as he prepared to attack Riley with his knife. Riley moved to the left and sucker punched Jacob in the gut. He fell to the ground and the men started to move towards him when I reached out and grabbed Riley's gun. "If you want him, you'll have to go through me." I shouted, determined to protect him.

Riley rolled his eyes and reached out to grab the gun. When that didn't work, he tried to reason with me. "Sage, you can't...he's a beast and very dangerous."

"If you come near him again or even attempt to touch him, I will shoot. He is mine!"

"Sage, please. He's nothing more than a dog. One that needs to be put down."

"Then I'll die along with him, by his side." I stated fiercely.

Riley looked defeated for a second before giving it one last chance to convince me to stay. I raised the gun and pointed it at him when Jacob urged me to let it go.

"He isn't worth it." He advised.

So with one last look, I fled the village with Jacob. We stopped only to retrieve the bag I stashed and continued on, returning to his village. He escorted me, stopping when we reached a red cabin. The interior was dark so I couldn't see anything, only able to make out the vague shapes of furniture. I followed him down the hall and into his bedroom.

"So what will happen now?" I asked, shedding my cloak and shoes.

Jacob followed suit, stripping himself of his clothing, except for his pants.

"It's been a long day. We should get some rest. Tomorrow we can figure out the rest."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

In the morning, I awoke alone. I could hear voices floating down the hall, one that I recognized as Jacob's. They were speaking about my village and the attacks. An angry voice spoke in a harsh tone to Jacob about me. I cracked open the door just enough to hear Jacob address the owner of the angry voice. "She's not going anywhere Paul. She's my imprint. That man won't follow her here. He doesn't want to risk her getting hurt. So long as she isn't out in the woods alone which I will never let happen."

Another voice responded to Jacob. "No one is suggesting you leave your imprint, Jacob. We just don't want any problems because of it."

"I have faith in my son that he will address any should they come. Jacob has done a good job at keeping them away so far."

I retreated back into the room and took a seat on the bed. I hadn't thought about Riley coming after me on his own. But as Jacob's father said, he would protect me. He'd done a good job so far and there was no doubt in my mind that he would continue.

When he came into the room, his face held a not so warm smile. What the others said was really affecting him.

"Come on. There are some people you need to meet." He held out his hand to me. I slid off the bed and followed, his hand squeezing mine as he led me into the living room where three men were waiting.

"Sage, I would like you to me my father, Billy. He is the chief."

He held out his hand to me, his gaze stern but his eyes warm like Jacob's. I stepped away and took Billy's hand. "Know that you are an important part of this tribe and the source of my son's happiness." He smiled and kissed my hand.

Next I was introduced to Sam, the Alpha of the wolf pack and his second in command, Paul. Sam was sweet like Billy while Paul just stared me down.

After the introductions were made, Jacob pulled me back into him as they discussed the upcoming goodwill meeting they were to have with the chief of the Makah tribe. As Billy's health reasons prevented him from taking the journey for health reason, Sam and Paul were asked to on his behalf. But as Jacob was no longer awaiting my arrival, we would go with Paul.

The trip wasn't an easy one, through thickets and heavily wooded areas. But I proved to Jacob that I could handle nature. When we reached the cabin, Jacob quickly lit lanterns while Paul built a fire. I was beginning to learn that he was a strong and silent type that was best left alone.

Jacob prepared a small meal for us once the fire was roaring. The cabin wasn't very large but the only source of heat came from the stove. As soon as he finished his meal, Paul grabbed his pack and headed into the second room of the cabin while Jacob prepared a cot for us by the stove.

We laid down under heavy blankets and added more logs to the fire but I was still freezing. Jacob picked up on my shivering and cuddled even closer to me. It was a gesture I appreciated but it didn't help. Jacob then threw the covers back and started pulling off his top. I gave him an incredulous look but he assured me it was survival technique by saying those two magic words, "Trust me."

I nodded and stripped, instantly feeling his body heat along my back as I laid into him. Jacob scooted closer, rubbing his manhood against my backside. I turned as his hand reach around and cupped my chest.

"Jacob..."

"I need you." He murmured along my neck before he suckled it. Jacob brought his hand down from my breast to my womanhood where he fondled my wet lips.

I bit back my moan and tried to shoo him but my body betrayed me. Jacob rolled me back onto my side and pulled my leg up, allowing him easy access to my ready moist core. As he slid in and out of me, I bit down on my inner cheek in an effort to keep my moans from leaving my mouth.

Jacob let out a low feral growl in my ear that made me quiver. His thrusts became more wanton and powerful. No longer able to hold back my moaning, I let it all out as I released my load. Jacob held my face to his, kissing my lips and snarled "Mine" as he exploded within me.

We walked another day, making camp in a hunting cabin shared by the two tribes. On our trip, Jacob informed me that the Makah tribe shared a lot of their same beliefs but didn't have the ability to become spirit warriors like he and his brothers. Paul walked along with us, a knowing smile on his face.

"You're making this journey with ease. I thought for certain a city girl like you would have stumbled over every little rock."

"My mother and I use to venture into the woods a lot when I was younger."

He nodded but the knowing smile still didn't leave his face.

_It'd been four days since Riley last saw Sage. Since she chose to throw her lot in with the wolves, the other hunters decided to let them have her. But Riley made a promise to Sage's parents to bring her back, hopefully alive. When he told the others he was leaving, they tried to talk him out of it. _

_"Riley, it's been a while since she's been back and the last time you saw her, she was leaving with that beast." _And _"You need to accept the fact that she is gone."_

When they said things like that, he just got angry and threw his fists down on the table. Riley couldn't give up on his love. Nothing would stop him from rescuing her.

He searched through the woods before finally finding a cabin, a lucky break as it was one he was certain she had inhabited. Her scent was still in the air, mingling with the stench of some unfamiliar scent. As he sniffed, he realized with a bit of anger what the scent was. It was clear that his Sage had been taken advantage of by the wolves that held her captive. Now it was more pertain than ever to him that he rescues her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

When we reached the Makah Tribe, Paul and Jacob went to speak with the chief while I remained with the chief's wife. She was a kind older lady who made me feels welcomed and answered the questions I had about the bonding of the two tribes.

"You are with the young chief?" She asked while preparing some food for the men. I assisted with shucking the corn, nodding as a small smile spread across my face.

"You'll be good for him. I can see how you two have love blossoming. It's a beautiful thing to be a mate."

I remembered hearing Jacob's father mention something about that before we left but hadn't thought it meant anything. So I asked now why it seemed that I was treated differently than other women in the tribe.

"Because you are special. He will never look at another but you. All pale in comparison to you for him. You were crated for him and him for you. Embrace it and enjoy all your new life will offer you." She smiled.

After their talks of tribe business were finished, Jacob rejoined me and we dined with the chief and his family. I paid close attention to Jacob throughout the meal. He was surrounded by beautiful women but he only allowed his eyes to rest on me. I smiled and blushed every time. The chief's wife caught our exchanges and gave me a smile that said, "I told you so."

We finished our meal and were offered a spare cabin for the night. Jacob built a fire in the bedroom for us while Paul made a spot for himself in the front room. I bid him goodnight and headed into the bedroom, surprised Jacob was standing in front of the window. He had removed his shirt, vest and boots; leaving his pants on to sleep in. I walked over towards him and placed my hand on his back. He slowly turned and jumped on me, his hands roughly pawing at my clothing.

"Jacob, what had gotten into you?" I managed to ask as he placed hot kisses all over my neck and shoulders.

"I need you." he growled in a rough voice.

I pushed him away and looked into his eyes. They were glowing bright chocolate brown, the same way his eyes looked when he was the wolf. He was struggling with his wolf at the moment and needed to be with me. The chief's wife explained it to me earlier. Jacob would never look at another but others would look at me. Unmated wolves, who could sense the bond between us, would desire what he and I shared. As wolves are predatory creatures, they often will feel the desire to reclaim their mate through sexual passion.

His shoulders were heaving and his breathing was deep and ragged. There was no bringing him back from the edge. The wolf was now in control.

I back up on the bed as Jacob stalked towards me like I was his prey. When my head was lying on the pillows, his hand shot out and he yanked my pants down to my ankles. He spread my legs a bit wider apart and dove face first into my soaked womanhood. My head tossed and turned while I bit down on my thumb to keep my moans from being too loud. It wasn't long before I exploded, coating the bottom half of his face in my juices. He smirked and cleaned his face off while he undid the string holding his pants together and stepped out of them when they hit the floor. I sucked in a breath at the sight of his manhood and prepared myself. Jacob remained silent as he crawled onto the bed, his eyes never leaving mine. He positioned himself over me and slipped two fingers into my slick walls while his lips captured mine again.

I gasped and squealed from the attention I was receiving while I ran my nails up and down his back. Jacob groaned and swiftly removed his finger, moaning, "I need to be inside of you."

He gripped his full length and guided himself into me, slowly pumping as I stretched myself to accommodate him. Jacob picked up speed gradually as I became wetter and slicker. Growls escaped his throat and forced him to become rougher as he neared his climax. A loud grunt filled the air as he exploded, biting down on my shoulder as he did. I cried out sharply at the pain but Jacob licked at the wound and kissed it, the pain subsiding as he did. Slowly he pulled himself out of me and covered us up with the blankets.

"Are you okay?" He asked as I snuggled into his side.

"My shoulder feels a little sore but I'm okay. What was that all about?"

"My wolf felt the need to mark you, further claiming you as ours. I'm sorry if I was a bit rough but sometimes I can't control the urge. You bring it out of me."


End file.
